


The Everything's-Alright-Now Party

by Radar_Girl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU: Infinity Wars, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Party, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 02:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radar_Girl/pseuds/Radar_Girl
Summary: Thanos has been defeated. Everyone who died has been brought back. The Asgardians have settled in Norway. Tony and Pepper married.It's time for a party to celebrate.





	The Everything's-Alright-Now Party

<!-- @page { margin: 2cm } P { margin-bottom: 0.21cm } \-->

  


**Avenger's Tower**

  


Life was good. No, it was better than good; it was as close to perfect as life could possibly be. Now that a certain cataclysmic event had been undone and a certain Titan had been thoroughly defeated, the universe was experiencing a Golden Age of peace. It had could be said with a reasonable degree of confidence that everybody was happy.

  


And because the Earthlings (with one or two friends) were now generally revered as the heroes of the universe, everyone wanted to come and visit. Earth was now the Number One tourist destination. Not only did this mean that Earth now held a dominate place on the universe's vast stage, but it also meant that it now had a huge amount of money constantly flowing in. This made many people _very_ happy, even if they did have to adapt to directing strange looking aliens to the beach in loud voices and having photos taken with them.

  


There was just one thing left to do, something very important, something vital, which they had neglected to do in the aftermath...have a massive party.

  


It was Tony's idea, of course.

  


“We need a party and we need it now,” he said, urgently.

  


Steve blinked at him. “And you assembled us just for this? I thought something terrible had happened!”

  


“Something terrible has happened! Mainly, it's been a year and we haven't celebrated properly and in style!”

  


“I agree with Tony,” said Thor. “It's bad luck not to honour a victory with a gigantic feast and torrents of alcohol. The victory is not truly yours until you have honoured your ancestors and fallen comrades by singing loudly, starting a drunken brawl, hitting on your secret crush, and then passing out in a puddle your own vomit. It's the warriors' way.”

  


Tony beamed at him. “Exactly, Point-Break. Which is why we're going to have at your place.”

  


“What? No, no, no! We've only just built the town! We promised Norway we would keep the place tidy!”

  


Clint chuckled. “Oh, this just gets better and better! I'm all for having a party at New Asgard. I'm going to steal Loki's helmet and then set fire to his bed. It's the Hawkeye way,” he added.

  


“Raise your hands if you agree we hold the world's biggest party at New Asgard.”

  


Everyone raised their hand, apart from Thor.

  


“It won't be that bad,” Bruce assured him.

  


So, with a look of great reluctance Thor raised his hand.

  


“Very well! But, I'm not organising it.”

  


* * *

  


  


Later, in New Asgard....

  


“Loki, we're organising a party!”

  


“What?!”

  


* * *

  


_AN: Thank you for reading!_


End file.
